O Dom e a Vagabunda
by Shirou Eiji
Summary: A história de um rico Malfoy e uma pobre Weasley.Gina está desesperada atrás de emprego, ou pode ser despejada de seu apartamento. Luna lhe arranja um. O salário é ótimo, já o patrão, insuportável...Universo Alternativo DracoGina
1. Vida Ruim

**O Dom e a Vagabunda**

1. Vida Ruim

Você já sentiu como se sua vida tivesse tomado o rumo errado? É mais ou menos o que eu sinto...

Eu sou Gina Weasley, e depois de terminar o ensino médio há 3 anos, não consegui entrar em faculdade alguma, e ainda estou desempregada. Minha família se dissipou pelo mundo, meus amigos estão muito melhores de vida do que eu (prometo pagar todos os empréstimos). Moro num pequeno apartamento na periferia de Londres, mas não posso dizer que seja, de modo algum, luxuoso (pra não comentar que está caindo aos pedaços). Bom, pelo menos o aluguel está quase (atenção para o "quase") em dia (não graças a mim). Para dizer a verdade, a hora em que o bolso do meu irmão apertar de vez e ele não puder pagar, tenho certeza de que vou ser despejada. Precisava de um emprego urgentemente...

Como se leitura de pensamento fosse possível, o telefone tocou me acordando de um péssimo pesadelo que dizia respeito a mim, chuva e caixas de papelão debaixo da ponte...

- Alô? – eu atendi o telefone (sim, eu tinha um e a linha nem estava cortada, graças às poucas ligações que fazia, todas a cobrar) ainda meio dormindo.

- Gina? É a Luna, tudo bom? – Luna, minha grande amiga, estava milionária, morando em uma mansão, casada com Neville Longbottom, e era chefe de uma empresa famosa de colchões, chamada "Di-Lua".

- Luna o que deu em você?! São 6:30 da manhã! – falei abismada. 

- Sua folgada! Eu arranjei um bom emprego pra você! – ela disse animada. 

- Se é bom não vão me aceitar, eu não sei fazer nada e nem sou formada. – o que era a mais cruel verdade. 

- Mas no emprego que eu arranjei você não precisa saber nada! – ela falou com uma voz de "aceita logo!". 

- Não? – que tipo de emprego seria aquele? 

- Olha, é período integral, e você vai ganhar 800 euros por mês. 

- O quê??!! Mas isso é muito mais que um salário mínimo! – eu não estava entendo nada. 

- Vem pro escritório da "Di-Lua", agora! – ela disse apressada. 

- Ok. Até mais. – desliguei. 

Não conseguia acreditar. Será que era verdade que eu não precisava saber nada? Luna teria que me explicar direitinho para que eu não continuasse achando que era brincadeira.

Coloquei uma roupa qualquer, porém me preocupando em achar uma calça relativamente bonita e uma blusa arrumadinha, já que aquele escritório não deveria ser nadinha humilde, eu tinha certeza. Arrumei o cabelo na medida do possível e tentei desamassar um pouco o rosto (a cara de sono era muitíssimo perceptível...).

Saí de casa com uma bolsa discreta onde não havia muito mais do que minha carteira e um espelhinho, dentro da carteira uma foto reduzida da família, outra com Luna, uns 5 euros em moedas e 3 bilhetes de trem.

------------------------

Di-Lua Office – dizia a placa com letras douradas. O lugar era lindo: fontes jorrando água em várias direções, paredes de vidro escuro e portas automáticas, todo e qualquer detalhe era em dourado brilhante. A sala de Luna era sem dúvida muito mais luxuosa do que o necessário, incrível como quem tem dinheiro esbanja, não é? Poltronas em azul-marinho estavam estrategicamente disponibilizadas nos cantos, o carpete impecável e os vidros sem nem uma mísera marca de dedos. Só o computador na mesa de Luna deveria ter a capacidade de um _ciborg_ inteiro, mas não deixava de ser compacto e elegante.

Me sentei em uma cadeira mais confortável que minha cama, em frente a Luna, em sua mesa. Ela me encarou sorridente.

- Bem, Gina, o emprego é de doméstica. – disse na maior simplicidade. 

- O QUÊ??!! – minha voz saiu até rouca com os ataques de tosse que reprimi - Desde quando empregada ganha 800 euros??? – perguntei pasma, chocada, assustada, e mais alguns adjetivos do tipo. 

- Bom, é um cara muito rico, foi a minha prima quem me indicou. Creio que ele seja extremamente milionário. – disse Luna. 

- Mais do que você? 

- Muito mais... 

- Que mundo injusto... – reclamei – Quem é? 

- Eu não sei, minha prima me entregou só esse papel com o telefone dele. Me disse que ele mora sozinho. – ela me entregou um papel com um número a caneta. 

- Mas sem o nome dele, como eu vou chamá-lo? "Com licença, eu poderia falar com o Sr. Anônimo?" – imitei uma conversa por telefone. 

- Ele mora sozinho. – ela repetiu. 

- E rico desse jeito não tem outros empregados para atender o telefone? 

- Não, até onde ela me contou, ele é jovem e acabou de herdar a fortuna, logo essa é a primeira tentativa dele com uma empregada. Isso é bom para você, pois ele não poderá questionar muito os seus serviços, já que não teve outros para comparar se é bom ou ruim... – ela falou sorrindo. 

- Hum... 

- Eu já mencionei que ele é jovem? E que deve ser bonito? Um pouco mais velho que nós... hein, Gina? – ela me olhou com um safado. 

- Pode ir parando por aí, Luna! Eu só vou trabalhar lá, não misture as coisas! Nem conheço o cara! – falei indignada. 

- Brincadeirinha! – ela riu - Boa sorte, ligue pra ele lá da secretaria! É no térreo. 

- Ok, obrigada, Luna! Até depois! – eu disse e saí da sala dela. 

Depois de passear uns 15 minutos em elevadores e escadas sem chegar a lugar nenhum, pedi ajuda a um segurança qualquer no corredor e finalmente encontrei a secretaria daquele prédio enorme. Pedi para usar o telefone e disquei o número do papel. 

- Alô? – falou uma voz jovem, meio grave, e meio familiar... 

- Bom dia, eu fui indicada de que o senhor precisa de serviço doméstico aí. 

- Sim, como você se chama? – ele perguntou – Me chame de Malfoy. 

- Weasley. – falei junto com ele. 

- Malfoy?! 

- Weasley?! – falamos juntos novamente.

------------------------

**N/A:** Me likez reviéls! -_olhar de cachorro que caiu da mudança-_.


	2. Repensando

2. Repensando 

Eu não acredito! Eu NÃO acredito!!! Alegria de pobre dura pouco mesmo, né?! O primeiro emprego decente que eu tenho condições de exercer, o patrão é o MALFOY!

Esse cara era sem dúvida a pessoa que eu mais odiava em toda a minha vida. Um inimigo antigo, dos tempos escolares, que sempre fez questão de humilhar minha família publicamente. Esnobe, egoísta, metido, tudo de ruim o Malfoy tinha. Menos dinheiro... Dinheiro é bom, e isso ele tem de monte... Ah, céus, é muito azar pra uma pessoa só..!

Se eu aceitei? Claro que não! Trocamos alguns insultos no telefone e acabei desligando na cara dele! Até parece que eu vou trabalhar para aquele... aquele... Tudo bem que a quantia não é fácil de arranjar para alguém como eu, que se deu tão mal na vida e não sabe fazer nada. Mas eu não vou trabalhar lá! Não vou dar ao Malfoy o prazer de mandar em mim! 

- Gina, o que você fez??!! – Luna gritava na sala da minha casa quando convidei ela para tomar um chá e lhe contei sobre o telefonema. 

- Ah, Luna, pelo amor de Deus, né?! Prefiro ser empregada doméstica de Você-Sabe-Quem do que do Malfoy!!! – "Você-Sabe-Quem" era como todo mundo chamava o pior assassino do Reino Unido. Ele tinha cometido crimes terríveis e era tão temido que ninguém tinha coragem de pronunciar seu nome... Pelo menos já estava em penitenciária de segurança máxima fazia alguns anos. 

- Ai, Gina! – Luna ficou realmente brava. 

- Tudo bem, exagerei... – eu concordei – Mas não tenho motivação alguma para ir trabalhar para o Malfoy! 

- Talvez estar desempregada, precisando de dinheiro e sem condições de um emprego melhor não sejam bons motivos para você, não é? Pensa um pouco, Gina! Vocês sempre se odiaram! **Ele** não tem motivos para te dar dinheiro! Para te dar esse emprego! Mas está dando! Está te oferecendo uma ajuda indireta! Nunca um Malfoy ajudaria uma Weasley quando ela mais precisa, e agora que o está fazendo você não vai aceitar? Me poupe dos seus chiliques! Leve para o lado profissional, Gina!!! 

Depois do discurso todo, não tive coragem de contestar, fiquei bem quietinha. 

- Se você quiser continuar com essa opinião, eu não vou falar mais nada, vou deixar você ser pobre para o resto da vida, mesmo com essa oportunidade de ouro que chegou agora. Como é aquele ditado? Cavalo dado não se olha os dentes! Você não está em posição de escolher, só de aceitar! 

... 

Silêncio. 

Não poderia ser tão ruim, poderia?

------------------------

Cena ridícula 1: uma mulher ruiva e pobre, sentada toda emburrada no banco traseiro da BMW da sua melhor amiga, com destino à mansão do seu pior inimigo. Ah! Que droga, depois da pequena (pequena?!) discussão na minha sala, não tive mais coragem de discordar. Acabei aceitando ir atrás dele.

Chegamos na frente da Mansão Malfoy. O portão dava a impressão de casa mal assombrada, e só de lembrar que teria que passar grande parte dos meus dias lá dentro, o filme de terror na minha mente já me dava arrepios. 

Descemos do carro. Eu e Luna ficamos paradas em frente ao portão. Um interfone prateado com um botão de ouro estava posicionado à esquerda. Apertei o botão. Uma musiquinha estranha começou a tocar, foi nesse momento que me perguntei se Malfoy era idiota por ter instalado aquilo. Que droga, a música não parava, e ele não atendia. Quando pensei em apertar novamente o botão, a música parou e surgiu a voz arrastada que eu bem conhecia... 

- Residência Malfoy, pois não? 

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Que recepção ridícula, Malfoy!" – foi o que eu pensei em dizer, mas eu estava ali para conseguir as desculpas dele, e também o emprego, logo achei que essa não era a melhor saudação. 

- Olá, Malfoy. – falei com tédio, e Luna me deu uma porrada com o cotovelo. 

- Weasley?! – o fato de ele ter reconhecido quem era não aumentou pontos na moral dele comigo, levando-se em conta que o tom de voz que usou foi de nojo – Ah, dá um tempo... 

E deu para se ouvir o som do interfone batendo. Que ódio! Só porque ele é um milionário ele acha que pode me ignorar assim?! Ótimo. Agora estávamos nós duas do lado de fora, ignoradas sem nem ser ouvidas! Que ridículo! 

- Vamos embora! – eu arrisquei meio irritada para Luna. 

- Claro que não! Viemos até aqui, agora ele vai nos ouvir! – ela puxou do bolso um celular super moderno, que nem eu sabia que ela tinha – Vamos, ligue lá dentro! E não deixe que ele desligue na sua cara! 

- Ok... – eu não ia contrariar a Senhora Luna poderosa... 

Cena ridícula 2: O cara estava em casa, e eu, no portão, tentando falar com ele por telefone, ao invés dele me receber. Toca... Toca... Ele parecia saber que era eu. Que irritante... Toca... Toca... 

- Alô? – FINALMENTE! 

- Malfoy, precisamos conversar. – falei depressa antes que ele desligasse. 

- Precisamos? Pra quê? Pra você me xingar mais um pouco? Não, obrigado. – ele respondeu sarcástico. 

- Não é isso! Estou há meia hora tentando te pedir desculpas, mas você não quer me atender! – fui bem direta. 

- Desculpas...? – ele estranhou. E desligou na minha cara novamente.

Não entendi o que tinha acontecido. Fiquei procurando o que eu tinha falado de errado, levando em conta que qualquer inocente vírgula, saindo da minha boca poderia ter sido "a coisa errada" para o Malfoy... Mas logo percebi que, com muita sorte, não tinha dito nada errado, e sim a coisa certa.

O portão começou a se abrir automaticamente e todas as fontes do jardim começaram a jorrar água. A visão era realmente linda e fiquei um pouco hipnotizada com o espetáculo antes de voltar à consciência e me tocar que alguém saía da mansão. Em frente à enorme porta de madeira havia uma pequena (?!) escadaria, de onde seguia uma trilha de pedras escuras. Na realidade, tudo por ali tinha tons escuros, até as diversas flores pelo vasto jardim eram todas roxas, quase azuis ou vermelho-sangue. Dava um ar sombrio e ao mesmo tempo elegante ao lugar.

Malfoy veio caminhando pela trilha de pedras até nós. Estava muito mais alto do que da última vez que o tinha visto, como os homens esticam, não? Não que eu tenha ficado reparando nisso, é claro.

Usava uma calça jeans bem escura, quase preta, de grife, claro, com uma camisa de botões, vermelha fosca também escura. Reparei no cinto preto de couro, com a letra M dourada na fivela, muito imponente. O rosto não havia mudado muito, na minha opinião. Apesar de não ter mais aquela cara de criança, continuava com os mesmos olhos cinzentos e frios, e os cabelos bem loiros já não usavam nem gel e nem o penteado para trás de antigamente, deixando agora os fios soltos, alguns por cima do rosto pálido.

Ele chegou até nós e não se preocupou em disfarçar quando me olhou de cima a baixo, analisando. Fez uma cara de nojo (MAS QUE IDIOTA!) e disse arrogante:

- Você já pode morrer feliz, Weasley. Está sendo convidada para entrar na Mansão Malfoy.

Agora, mais do que nunca, eu tinha vontade de matá-lo!

------------------------

**N/A:** Juro solenemente tentar aumentar o tamanho dos capítulos! _-pessoa revivendo fanfic mui antiga sem muita inspiração-_.


	3. Minha Nova Casa?

3. Minha Nova Casa?

Eu não devia ter entrado! Luna me abandonou e voltou ao trabalho... Traíra... Sinceramente? Caramba, que casa linda! Eu não estava só pasma. Depois de me surpreender com um jardim e tanto, cheio de flores, meio sombrias porém lindas, agora eu estava boquiaberta para aquele saguão. Incrível! Chão de madeira brilhante, paredes de pedras pretas. Mesas deslumbrantes de mármore escuro, poltronas maravilhosas e aconchegantes. Alguns quadros da família, enfeites maravilhosos e lustres divinos. Posso ser sincera mesmo? Me senti um lixo dentro daquele lugar...

Mas havia um porém... A casa era linda, um sonho, não tinha como negar, mas... De que valia um sonho como aquele? Era vazia, sozinha, sombria e... Triste. O lugar exalava algum tipo de aura que eu consegui ter certeza de que era uma aura triste, mais triste do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Pode sentar, Weasley. Não vou cobrar por isso. – ele zombou de mim – Mas se babar você vai limpar.

Que idiota! Saí do meu transe e me sentei. Eu já comentei que a minha cama é, sim, confortável? Pois é, assim como a cadeira do escritório de Luna, aquela poltrona também era mais confortável que a minha cama...

- Então... – comecei meio sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu quero boa comida, roupa lavada e passada, casa limpa, arrumada, bom atendimento, respeito, organização... Enfim, um bom trabalho. Realçando que você não tem permissão para trocar nada do seu lugar oficial e nem para levar nada embora, entendeu?

- Está me achando com cara de ladra, Malfoy?? – perguntei indignada. Quem estava querendo respeito ali?!

- Não se pode confiar em qualquer um, Weasley... – ele falou naturalmente (entendam que o "natural" de Malfoy é extra arrogante).

- Pois saiba você, Malfoy, que eu sou milhões de vezes mais honesta do que você! – acabei elevando minha voz – E deve ser por isso que você não tem amigos! Olha pra essa casa! É vazia! Sombria! Porque você não tem companhias! Porque é arrogante! Devia estar feliz em arranjar alguém!!! – acabei me descontrolando... Como ele me aceitou depois disso, não me perguntem...

- Weasley... Você deve pensar, se você é capaz disso, é claro, mais do que 2 vezes antes de dirigir esses tipos de palavras a mim. – ele falou calmamente?! Sei lá, talvez tenha parecido um pouco ofendido... Ofendido? Ou não, né?

- Você não gosta de animais? – perguntei com um pouco (bem pouco!) de dó daquela solidão dele... Mas logo me arrependi, o Malfoy não merece que tenham pena dele. Do contrário não teria respondido assim:

- Não costumo ter animais. Abri uma exceção pra você, Weasley. – ele falou em tom maldoso.

Ai - que - raiva!!! Queria enforcá-lo ali mesmo!! Mas a tentação pelos 800 euros me convenceu a ficar parada enquanto falava:

- Chega! – eu devia estar vermelha de ódio – Vamos acabar logo com isso! Não vejo a hora de sair daqui! – eu falei me controlando.

- Bom, seu horário é das 6:00h até as 22:00h, e...

- O QUÊ??!! – me assustei. Aquilo não era possível! – Isso é trabalho escravo!!!

- Bem, pelo seu pagamento você não pode reclamar, só não compro um robô serviçal ou qualquer coisa assim porque eles são muito feios... Se bem que comparando a você...

Ainda estava pasma, mas fiquei morrendo de raiva com o insulto. E ele ainda insistia em dar aquela risadinha irritante pelo nariz ao final de cada gracinha idiota. Que cara mais insuportável!! Já não sabia se ia agüentar...

- Como vou voltar para casa uma hora dessas? Vou morrer de fome, e vou dormir muito pouco! Você pretende me matar?! – falei exasperada.

- Hum... não. – ele pareceu analisar a situação (o absurdo!) em mente – Creio que você deva se mudar para cá.

- MAS O QUÊ???!!!!!

-------------------------

Confesso que não digeri muito bem quando ele me disse da primeira vez... Mas pensando um pouco, fazia sentido... Eu não ficaria quase nada no meu apartamento, não valia a pena continuar pagando o aluguel e não tinha carro, logo o transporte ia ficar complicado, além de tudo, morar numa casa daquelas seria um sonho! **Seria**... Se não fosse com o Malfoy. Mesmo assim, conversei com Luna e ela também concordou que era o melhor a se fazer. Ai, ai... Minha vida dá umas voltas...

Arrumei minhas malas e voltei para a mansão, dessa vez para ficar.

DING DONG. Eu toquei a campainha pela segunda vez naquele dia.

Bem, espero que minha paciência agüente.

------------------------

Como aceitei aquela Weasley depois do que ela me falou eu não sei, mas pelo menos agora eu teria alguém para os trabalhos domésticos... Não era exatamente alguém com quem eu gostaria de viver, mas aquela acabada devia ser boa dona de casa, afinal, não fazia nada na vida.

DING DONG. Eu ouvi a campainha pela segunda vez naquele dia.

Lá vem ela.

------------------------

**N/A:** Me desculpem pelo PoV (Point of View/Ponto de Vista) do Malfoy ter sido tão pequeno. Eu definitivamente prefiro escrever as coisas pelo lado dela... Mas vou tentar fazê-lo narrar mais vezes sim. Reviews são bem-vindos, obrigada.

**Thaty**, obrigada por estrear meus reviews no 


	4. Começando

4. Começando

Que dia maravilhoso, que aura, que vida... Eu corria pelo campo florido, embaixo de um lindo sol e um profundo céu azul, repleto de nuvens fofas, brancas como a paz...

Mas espere! O sol... estava indo embora! O tempo começou a se fechar e alguns raios podiam ser vistos ao longe! Não! Devolva meu sol! Que coisa horrível! Tudo escurecia! Um enorme feixe de luz vinha em minha direção!! Um barulho de pancadas começou a soar alto e...

- Weasley, porra! Acorda!!!

Eu comecei a abrir os olhos... Céus, que sonho mais besta... E agora as pancadas faziam sentido. Puts! Malfoy estava fazendo o maior escândalo na porta trancada do quarto onde eu dormia!

- Estou acordada!! – gritei nervosa – Pare de bater!!!

Ele parou.

- Abre aqui essa porta! – ele pediu... pediu?! Não, não... ele **mandou** irritado.

Eu me levantei e abri a porta. Nunca deveria ter feito isso...

- Weasley, eu... – ele parou a frase, fez uma cara de quem ia vomitar e explodiu em risadas – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! – o maldito apontava pra mim...

Claro! Que idéia incrivelmente TAPADA a minha! Abrir a porta para o Malfoy, quando acabei de acordar. Lógico que ele estava rindo! Nada mais óbvio! Olhando pra mim no espelho eu parecia um pouco pior do que o Frankstain... Sem contar que naquela situação, alguém menos metido que Malfoy ainda acordava com gel nos cabelos...

- Malfoy!!! – eu esbravejei. Não deu certo, ele continuava parecendo ter falta de ar de tanto rir. Que raiva! Fiquei muito vermelha, tenho certeza, e bati a porta na cara dele.

- Ei! Espera aí, Weasley! - eu ouvi ele resmungar do lado de fora. - Eu preciso falar com você! Abre essa porta!

Hah! Ele achava que eu era idiota?! Abrir de novo? Pra quê? Pra ele rir mais um pouco de mim?? Nem sonhando...

- Idiota! Espera um pouco! - respondi convencida a começar a me arrumar.

O quarto que ele tinha me cedido devia ser o menor da mansão, mas ainda assim era enorme. Na cama cabiam umas três de mim mesma e o armário ficou ridiculamente vazio com a minha pequena quantidade de coisas. Ainda tinha uma escrivaninha linda e diversas estantes que eu jurava não haver como encher, ninguém poderia ter tanta coisa assim.

Abri um pouco a janela e peguei meu relógio no criado-mudo. Bom, pelo menos ele tinha sido sensato e me deixado dormir um pouco antes do primeiro dia de trabalho, eram 9 da manhã. Enfiei a primeira roupa que vi na frente e fui me preocupar com a minha jub... digo, cabelo. Dei uma penteada rápida com dificuldade e enfiei duas presilhas que estavam por perto. Tá, eu não via muita diferença do estado anterior, mas fazer o quê? Abri a porta novamente.

- O que é? - o maldito ainda respirava fundo pra aliviar o ataque de riso... Saco.

- Como assim "O que é?"? - ele levantou uma sobrancelha me encarando - Você deveria dizer "Em que posso ajudar, Sr. Malfoy?", entendeu?!

Ha-ha-ha. Aquilo foi muito engraçado. Palhaço. Se ele achava que eu ia mesmo me referir a ele daquele jeito, ele estava redondamente enganado! Ele e aqueles 800 euros de merda... ... Ok... Não eram 800 euros de merda...

- O que você precisa, Malfoy? - Ah, poupe-me do "senhor", né? E eu ainda falei em um tom bem educado... 

- Humpf, - ele ignorou o meu ato - Weasley, você sabe fazer café? 

Ah não, dessa vez eu tinha que perguntar: 

- Você acha que eu tenho cara de idiota? - mas eu não devia ter feito isso... 

- Bem, pra falar a verdade... 

- Tá bom, tá bom! Não precisa responder! - eu interrompi - É óbvio que sei fazer café! Eu moro sozinha desde que terminei a escola! Você pensa que eu sobrevivo de quê? Pão e água?! - e eu não devia ter perguntado, de novo, será que eu nunca aprendo? 

- Olha, pela sua forma pré-raquítica, eu diria que andou sobrevivendo de ar... - ele deu aquela risadinha besta. Eu já mencionei o quanto odeio essa risadinha? Pois é, eu realmente a odeio. 

Argh! Esse idiota!!! Calma... Calma, Gina... Você consegue ignorar... 

- Eu acabo de decidir que não vou ligar para os seus comentários enquanto eu pisar nesta casa. - saí da porta do quarto e passei por ele - Onde é a cozinha mesmo? 

- Quem diria, que mulher controlada, não? - ele falou sarcástico. Que ódio! Qual era a dele de me atormentar a todo segundo?! - Venha por aqui. - ele passou por mim dessa vez e foi em direção às escadas que tinham logo ao fim do corredor.

O meu quarto ficava meio isolado do resto da casa, no andar mais alto de todos bem no fim de um corredor só de quartos de hóspedes, tinha uns 5 ou 6 e o meu era o último na ponta oposta às escadas. Aquele andar inteiro era só o corredor de quartos, que de um lado era formado pela parede com as portas e do outro apenas por um corrimão (continuado da escada), dando vista para o andar de baixo. O chão era todo em carpete vermelho escuro e a parede azul com detalhes em tons mais fortes não tinha janelas (se não estas dariam para dentro dos quartos!), o que fazia as luzes terem que ser acesas a qualquer hora do dia naquele espaço.

Malfoy começou a descer as escadas e eu fui logo atrás, não queria me perder ali, ou teria que ouvir pelo menos umas 50 piadinhas infames. O terceiro andar, onde tínhamos acabado de chegar era o andar dos quartos da família. Dava para notar o quão maiores aqueles quartos deviam ser por conta do tamanho e da distância entre as portas, sem contar que cada uma era de um jeito diferente, como se fossem personalizadas às pessoas que ali dormissem.

- Onde está o resto da sua família? – perguntei na inocência, apenas observando as portas.

Desde que tinha chegado na mansão não via mais ninguém, mas sabia que Malfoy tinha parentes, nada legais, por sinal. Na mesma hora lembrei-me de Luna dizendo que ele morava sozinho e comecei a achar que não devia ter perguntado...

- Não é da sua conta, Weasley. – ele respondeu extremamente frio de repente. É, eu realmente não estava dando uma dentro com as perguntas...

Alguma coisa ruim devia ter acontecido a... Oh, não. _"Ele acabou de herdar a fortuna". _Será que...? Será que eles tinham... Céus... Pobre Malfoy... Ok, pobre não, qualquer coisa menos pobre. Mas... coitado! Nem mesmo a pior das criaturas merece a dor de perder a família... Por alguns minutos me senti incrivelmente maligna por ter dito coisas tão horríveis a ele... Eu disse "por alguns minutos".

- É normal você parar para encarar quadros com essa cara de peixe morto ou é só porque tem a minha imagem nele? – aquela voz sarcástica me trouxe de volta à realidade e quando percebi estava parada no meio da escada, com o olhar vagando bem em direção a um quadro com um retrato pintado de Draco Malfoy.

Argh! Estúpido! Mesquinho! Nojento! Era isso sim que ele era. E eu me lembraria de nunca mais sentir nem um pingo de compaixão por nem um fio de cabelo de um Malfoy!

- Idiota. – foi só o que falei, passando por ele e descendo as outras escadas sem olhar para trás, mas ainda pude ouvir a maldita risada nasal.

-------------------------

Ela perguntou da minha família. Humpft. Quem ela pensa que é pra perguntar alguma coisa da minha família?! Uma mera empregada e acha que pode se intrometer na minha vida.

- Não é da sua conta, Weasley. – respondi friamente num reflexo de defesa.

Desci mais uns dois degraus e me virei para trás. Me deparei com ela parada, tinha uma expressão estranha pensativa no rosto, não que eu ficasse reparando nisso, é claro. Mas ela estava olhando para mim fixada daquele jeito? Não, não era pra mim, na verdade não parecia ser pra nada, tinha um olhar vagante.

Reparei que na parede atrás de mim estava aquele meu antigo retrato pintado. Eu sabia que não tinha nada a ver com aquilo, mas resolvi provocá-la, mesmo porque não queria ficar ali esperando até que ela saísse do transe mental.

- É normal você parar para encarar quadros com essa cara de peixe morto ou é só porque tem a minha imagem nele?

Ela voltou à consciência e corou no rosto. No início parecia vergonha mas depois se tornou irritação.

- Idiota.

Soltei uma risada e comecei a descer as escadas de novo atrás dela. É, por incrível que pareça para uma Weasley, ela tinha acertado o caminho até a cozinha, porque quando cheguei lá ela já estava lançando olhares pros armários, aparentemente tentando descobrir onde as coisas ficavam.

- E então? – comecei – Meu café sai ainda hoje ou você está muito ocupada fazendo social com os armários primeiro?

- Malfoy, alguém, em algum momento, já te disse o quão insuportável você é? – ela se virou para mim e colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Parece que eu não sou tão ignorável afinal.

- Eu – preciso – saber – onde – ficam – as – coisas!

- Achei que já tivesse te dado permissão para mexer em tudo, desde que não mude o lugar de nada nem pegue nada para você. – eu estava calmo. Era divertido vê-la irritada, heh.

- Ótimo! – ela falou com raiva e começou a revirar tudo para achar canecas, panelas, garrafa de café e outras coisas.

- Ei, não quebre nada ou vai ter que trabalhar meses sem salário para conseguir pagar! E espere um minuto! – nesse momento ela se virou para mim – Você vai começar a trabalhar assim?

- Assim como?

- Assim, com essas roupas – eu apontei.

- O que há de errado com elas?!

- Elas não são o uniforme que meus empregados usam. – os olhos delas se arregalaram como limões e eu tive que me segurar para não ter um ataque de riso.

- Do que raios você está falando, Malfoy?! Eu sou sua primeira empregada, não existe "uniforme que seus empregados usam"!

Não agüentei, tive que soltar uma risada alta.

- HAHAHA! Weasley, Weasley... Esta não é uma casa qualquer, você já percebeu, não é mesmo? – ela fez uma cara de descrença para o tom infantil que usei na voz – Aqui você tem que seguir padrões. Padrões muito superiores aos que você jamais se submeteu, eu suponho. Siga-me. – concluí e saí em direção à lavanderia, naquele mesmo andar.

Era só alguns corredores de distância dali, mas então percebi que ela não estava me seguindo. Deixei para lá, eu não ia ficar no pé de uma mera empregada pela casa. Mas também não ia abrir mão do uniforme, então cheguei à lavanderia, abri um armário quase intocado desde que tinha começado a morar sozinho.

- Azul? Verde? Rosa? Hm... Azul. Combina com as paredes lá de cima. – decidi finalmente e peguei as vestimentas cuidadosamente dobradas.

A fumaça já saía pela porta da cozinha, trazendo um cheiro gostoso de café recém-preparado. Parei um pouco antes de entrar na cozinha e observei a Weasley em frente ao fogão. Pode ter sido um pensamento um tanto caótico, mas me veio em mente de que ela se encaixava muito bem ao que estava fazendo. Tinha uma expressão fechada no rosto. Será que eu estava exagerando com as brincadeiras? Não, não tinha nada demais, hmpf. De repente ela desemburrou a cara e começou a sussurrar alguma melodia que eu não reconheci. Isso me mostrou que realmente estava tudo bem, afinal. Não que eu estivesse preocupado com isso, é claro.

- Aqui está. – finalmente entrei na cozinha.

Fui até ela e entreguei as roupas dobradas. Céus, se ela tivesse visto a cara fez ao desdobrá-las... Eu não consegui agüentar, tive que rir. Rir muito.

------------------------

Ele ria. Ria desesperadamente como o diabo foge da cruz... Aquele... MALDITO!

Não creio!! Ela esperava mesmo que eu fosse usar _aquilo_?? _Aquilo_ nem mesmo podia ser chamado de roupa!! Era a coisa mais ridícula que já tinha visto em minha vida! E fiz questão de comentar isso.

- Malfoy, você só pode estar de brincadeira!!! – mas ele continuava rindo demais da minha cara para ouvir alguma coisa – Eu não vou vestir isso aqui nem dentro do caixão!!

Ele começou a se controlar um pouco, limpando as lágrimas.

- Ah, Weasley, o que é que tem de mais? Acho até que combinariam com você, as roupas, eu digo, hahaha.

- Claro! Se você quer uma palhaça trabalhando na sua casa, sim, combinariam perfeitamente!!

- Bem, não que eu já não tenha contratado uma desde o início, não é? – ele já estava recomposto, me olhando de cima daquele jeito superior, com aquele insuportável sorrisinho de lado nos lábios.

- Argh! Não importa o quanto você me insulte, Malfoy, eu **não** vou usar isso! – cuspi as palavras com raiva e joguei aquela coisa nojenta azul cheia de estúpidas rendinhas brancas em cima do balcão mais próximo.

- Ah, uma pena, Weasley, eu poderia considerar um pequeno aumento para você depois de um tempo, se fosse uma boa funcionária, sabe...

- Não quero saber. Diga o que quiser, eu não vou vestir essa fantasia de pré-escola. – encerrei o assunto.

- Ok, já que você não sabe jogar da minha forma, jogaremos da sua. Você deve demonstrar respeito pelo seu patrão, eu, e não deve trabalhar com as roupas imundas como bem deve estar acostumada. Dispenso o vestido, mas você terá que usar o avental. Esta não é uma opção.

Quando dei por mim eu já tinha ficado meio paralisada, encarando-o nos olhos enquanto ele fazia o discurso. Aquilo foi meio... imponente. Acabei não dizendo nada e deixei-o sair da cozinha sem o café que era o motivo inicial de tudo aquilo. Será que eu estava sendo cabeça-dura, como sempre? Bah, não... Não daquela vez.

Peguei o avental branco no meio da roupa agora embolada sobre o balcão e amarrei-o na cintura e atrás do pescoço. Eu ainda tinha muito para descobrir naquela cozinha

------------------------

**N/A:** Ok, esse capítulo ficou meio... Parado. Num saiu do lugar, né? Mas acho que ele só serviu mesmo pra mostrar um pouco mais do PoV (Point of View/Ponto de Vista) do Malfoy mesmo... Perdão, não acabou de um jeito legal nem emocionante, afinal XD E estou totalmente sem idéias para o que vai ocorrer daqui pra frente. Sugestões? São muito bem-vindas!


End file.
